fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nameless Antithesis to Evidential Existentiality
|-|Memetic Ripples= An infinite collection of hells beyond all conception of hell, with a mind beyond separation and wholeness. Those who peer beyond the pale are broken of mind by a ripple that transcends reality, and their existence is destroyed before they can truly understand the gravity of their situation. |-|Unknowable Light= The "light," were it to be called such in the way words are applied to phenomena, was beyond vast; words and ideas were small and shivered in the mask of its visage. In the blink of that moment, he knew that the rituals beyond rituals that none spake of even in liturgy were profane, blasphemous things. That was his last thought and his first, as all existences and realities in his scope of experience had never existed at all. |-|Dissolute "Clouds"= Viscous clouds clamored onto the space that they had penetrated, the likes of which they had never seen before. "Think not!" cried the Elder, his hands burying his face, though all of them knew his mind could not shield itself from the non-entities that protruded through all substance and indeed, all designs. All became the clouds, in a moment which never took place. The group had never existed to begin with, and all stories cease. |-|Nameless God Spirit= Something beyond the pale void, where light never shined and where concepts and structure alike never touched. A million billion ripples could explode like nascent bubbles in a hazy storm, but neither would this, some God beyond euclidean comprehension, shed a tear nor would its heavens tremble or equilibrium break. |-|Nameless Antithesis to Evidential Existentiality= Words cannot describe the nightmare of this being that defies explanation and hierarchy. The consequence for witnessing the insanity coming from across this glitch in the mindscape of reality is absolute denial of all structures big or small. Infinite levels of infinity, infinite mindscapes beyond the order of a vast multiverse. These things are less than nothing before that which definition pales in comparison to. It is an unseeming "entity," when words are necessitated by our limited existence, that defies entity, and there are no more words nor explanations. The Nameless Antithesis to Evidential Existentiality '''is a character created by Aeyu. A hypothetical, uncontrollable '''what that introduces lasting implications by the mere mention of its existence. Unknowable and undetected, it seems to be the prime cause of a myriad of irreversible problems whenever it is found in the unmentionable abysses the morbidly curious find it dwelling in. A great and unfathomable structure exists in a place that has no name or conception; those who peer foolishly beyond the pale are broken of mind beyond what is possible. From their mouths or resemblance thereof is expelled blasphemous, hideous ideas, concepts which have no analogue in the art of words and symbols, taking the form of undimensioned shapes which pierce vision through the mind. A naked, devoid and nameless ripple across time and space, with neither appearance nor form, then enters the scale of perceivable reality from behind that structure. And yet, this is not the form of the what, but a mere echo of its will - a discarded parcel of ultimate non-existence. Unmentionable forms and ideas become represented, and transposed into perception. Logic ceases, and nameless dread, embodying the un-life of a beyond-infinite number of distinct, unnameable hells, reduces the infinities of all things and ideas to ruin beyond oblivion and reconciliation. All entities: the abstract, the conceptual, the of-body and of-mind, are made useless and deficient before an unutterable force which basks in cruel conceptions and meaningless conquests. Sometimes, in some frightful malice, its myriad essence, told of in lies and blasphemies, enters worlds of its own accord, undetected by meager senses or abstract searchings. It passes, like the lowly fungus, from each world to the next, seeping its influence beyond that of cognizant dreams, astral worlds or the nuances of perception. Even the greatest of minds are unable to plumb the depths of its inconceivable nature. And yet, there are some who enter deep the abysses beyond space and time, behind the membranes that form separations of reality from the next, and they who search are caught by something they cannot ascertain, becoming dumb and useless, lost and trapped in a world beyond all imagination. None return, but their mindless corpses spew from their mouths thenceforth malaise and torture beyond all comprehension, as the essence of limitless insanity spews into fruition from untold spheres that recognize no truth. Backstory Innumerable claimants in a series of cases both in this dimension and the next seem to represent an anonymous force or being, which permeates impossible barriers and yet cannot be detected or perceived. An overwhelming majority of these claimants are completely convinced that this being is a God beyond all gods; wrathful at the systems of order which serve as abstraction from its nature. They posit that it is an immemorial force of absolute totality, destined to unrealize all that is. They claim that by knowing its influence, they will be spared from the total annihilation of all existence. Whatever the truth, it's impossible to know what its agendas are - it is untied to logic and consequences. Physical laws, philosophical inquiries, logic and concepts are inapplicable to it, and these things cannot be used to exert force over it in any conceivable way. Incomplete research, barely salvaged from the total entropic destruction of an existential system, seems to postulate its previous being as an innocent child-like entity, shunned by a greater universe that cared nothing for its transcendent nature. However, this is a doubtful concept; the entity transcends ideas and concepts to the level that causality would be errant in assuming such a thing. Encounters with the phenomena which lead to the irreversible end of all reality seem to be ubiquitous throughout all systems of reality and possibility; in another world, whose laws were separated even from higher and different systems of reality and existence, free from causality, lived creatures who had conceived of the possibility of an entity such as this, having had difficulties creating a complete theorem of all of everything, and began to fear on a collective level the dissimulation of reality, which they could detect was occurring, but no empirical evidence (in that reality's estimation) supported the data they collected. Desperate, they then proceeded to try and hole themselves into their reality, using technology human beings would find inconceivable by description. This staved off the effect, for a time, allowing study and research, but eventually, the barriers too succumbed to the effect, causing a powerful, unexplainable anomaly which caused the structure of their reality to collapse in on itself on a conceptual level. This is just another example where the phenomena affects worlds with no warning or suggestion, rising up without any cause even in worlds where time is barren. Cults in the inconceivably distant past gave it names and locations, but it spared none who mentioned its unreality. Entities beyond the pale of time and space name it poignantly in rumors, poems and alliterations, afraid of atonement. The sick and insane, who gain power beyond imagination, sacrificing all that is good and holy, drown in an empty abyss, their minds consumed at levels unknown to the psyche of man. The nature of experiences and memory rushes from the paltry minds of those seeking unity, and they are ravaged forever in a single, eternal moment. Great nightmares which cannot be seen or known of become manifest, and eventually, the singularity they hope for is achieved. But this is for nothing, as the omniscient ripples of unreality become unused, dark space as quickly as they entered the field of existence. Amusement, or a likeness thereof, when words are applied ignorantly, must be had by whatever force beyond the pale utters the forces of change, of Great Will, which have no equal. No knowledge can be known beyond that place. The only breakthroughs on the entity or its familiars thus far, which were barely salvaged from a self-sacrificing pocket universe devoted to researching the phenomena, seem to have found that while the force is obviously omnipresent, the way it interacts with the lower worlds seem to be through some sort of "spore," effect. In this way, it can mold itself conceptually or on an existential level to virally consume either concepts or indeed all of reality in that particular totality. This is presumably how the ripple effect is able to take place to begin with, although it is ultimately unknowable, as logic systems fail to contain its description. The few great and wise philosophers of man, unequal in any system of reality, who have seen "images," of the things beyond the pale, speak none, and clear their minds with a rationale which is hard for man to know. A part of their vast, penetrating mind, knowing much and yet, somehow so little, is immolated, as like the ancient sacrifice of young to the bull-god, and vast works of magic are made manifest constantly to prevent what is the inevitable result of such foolish searching into spheres meant not even for the gods. With their death, it is required that an unholy vial of secret fluid be put upon their mindless corpse as to sacralize it, and the flesh must be scathed by fires of a forge hotter than the birth and death of a young universe. Upon their cask, which is despised and cursed by the damned's familiars, it must be writ and observed that they have committed cardinal sins against themselves, their gods, and their fellow man. For knowledge of these things is far beyond even the reaches of a sage who has attained divine oneness with all of existence, and so the minds of man must never be introduced to those things which are beyond structures unattained in spheres unknown, in a place so forbidden to the forms of existence and non-existence both, that where it resides could be said to be an infinite number of steps away from the farthest place in all systems of reality. Appearance Unknowable. Disregarding the fact that it is literally non-existent, it is highly likely that the being/anomaly could take any appearance it desires to forward its goal, molding itself conceptually and existentially as it sees fit. The damned, who return mindless and decrepit from facing something with no name, are in unison with the revelation of a mindless gate that draws in rationality, spiritual endeavor and fruition and spits them out into a cruel oblivion where mind and body have no presence. Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 1-A | 0''' | '''0 Name: 'None, though it seems to have been given several by those capable of "perceiving," the entity '''Origin: '???? '''Gender: '''Irrelevant '''Age: '''Irrelevant '''Classification: '''Unclassifiable. Contradictory and long explanations of circular logic cannot even begin to describe what, "they," are supposed to be, or how they can transcend logic and existence itself | Undefinable active prime mover of the entity | Undefinable entity '''Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Large Size (Type 11) Omnipresence, Immortality (Types 3, 4, 5, and 10) Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (They are capable of taking on any form, including gods and deities), Acausality (Type 5, while they may be illusory in nature, causality as a concept does not apply to them, and thus they are eternal), Non-Corporeal, Duplication (They can multiply themselves by an immeasurable amount beyond-instantaneously), Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1, its very nature is transcendent of Platonic-like concepts), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Nonexistent Phyisology (Type 2, its very nature dictates that it be beyond all possible abstractions and dichotomies, especially those of the binary "existence" and "non-existence"), Abstract Existence (Type 1, even the merest mention of it causes abstract destruction on all levels of existence), Transduality (Type 4. Vastly above all semblances of logic, whether they be classical or non-classical), Probability Manipulation, Creation, Law Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulaton, Negation, Avatar Creation, Astral Projection, Adaptation, Psychometry, Power Modification, Absorption, Intangibility, Nonexistence, Invulnerability, Madness Manipulation (Type 3, it cannot be perceived but the mere interactive thought of such a presence leads to physical, mental, and spiritual destruction on all levels), Regeneration (True-Godly), Existence Erasure, Aura, Information Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), cannot be perceived by beings lesser than a "God," can ignore all forms of durability, can cancel all forms of logic, is not beholden to existence, ideas or definitions, various others | All of the same to an immeasurably higher degree, as well as Omniscience and a degree of Nullification that is beyond description | All of the same, however is an undefinable entity [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency':]]High Outerverse level (Being the wholly transcendent "thoughts," of the main entity, they are its will put into motion as emanation from the Spirit, and thus very probably have power comparable to their "mother". The ripples are essentially viral suggestions, which come into being spontaneously whenever the entity's presence is perceived by anyone or anything. These living thoughts then are used as something dimensioned beings might consider "feelers," to feed "information," about its "prey," to the main entity, drawing it into a potent abyss. Those who knowingly conceive of the entity are, without fail, caught in an inescapable anomalous phenomena where a total corruption of their reality is put into motion, even if these associations are irrelevant to the reality in question. Although mere echoes, akin to spoken words or thoughts of the entity's ultimate presence, they are still fully realized in and of themselves, and are capable of destroying the entirety of existence just by their mere presence. Can "nest," themselves in realities, dormant until a "seeker," comes looking for them, or they can randomly apply itself to entities or concepts. Reality itself, being infinitely layered in every manner imaginable, dimensional or undimensioned, is but the merest illusion before it. The beings can also become immeasurably more complex than their "base" nature as well, embodying more abstract designs of the entity which operate under alien logic) | Boundless level (A being which stands beyond all concepts, hierarchies, abstractions and forms. Were it able to be observed in a causal sense, it would be found to have absolutely no limitations to the capability of its being, infecting worlds easily and proficiently. Logic and empiricism, conceptualizations and mathematics are utterly incapable of describing it in any feasible way. Totalities of existence and absences thereof are powerless before its indomitable will, and seemingly anything it desires is made manifest, sans caveats or complications. If it were to "attack", all levels of existence and reality would be unmade, having never had even the possibility to exist in the first place. The only difference between the main entity and itself is the distinction between activity and passivity, though the main entity seems to be "greater" in status) | Boundless level (Beyond any description of being at any level or association. "Exists" independent of all truth and abstraction. The primal source of power for the entire overarching entity) Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Omnipresent (Though it cannot be observed, and it transcends concepts to the level where trying to distinguish or label it would end in a total contradiction of all logic, the range of its commands know no bounds, regardless of obstacles like complexity, absurdity, laws or concepts standing before it. If it sought the total annihilation of all existences and realities, literally nothing could escape it or outmaneuver it in any way) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength':]] Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant [[Durability|'Durability':]] High Outerverse level (No beings of any kind, dimensional or undimensioned, have ever managed to stave off the effects of the reality-destroying thoughtforms and their sister phenomena, but the echoes themselves are utterly ephemeral to the likes of the true entity) |'Boundless level'(Nothing can affect the main entity in any way, since it is not tied to concepts like being affected by phenomena. It cannot be destroyed, since it is not attached to the concept of destruction and does not exist or not exist, paradoxically outside any phenomena or force. Since it lives in a paradoxical state of not existing yet is also not being a non-existent being, it is unknown and perhaps unknowable how any entity or force could even begin to affect it in the first place) | Boundless level (Beyond all being and non-being) Range: 'High Outerversal (Can spread themselves across all of creation) | Boundless (It can affect anything and everything, without caveats or conceptual structures to stand in its way. It cannot be escaped from in any sense or regard, and even metaphysical/conceptual walls layered by custom membrane physics are useless before it.) | Boundless (Beyond the nature of all things, nothing, and the potentiality for anything, as well as hierarchies, abstractions, mathematical structures of all infinitely greater complexities, and reality itself) 'Stamina: 'Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant 'Intelligence: Unknown | Omniscient (Since concepts in and of themselves are meaningless before it, as concepts are meant to distinguish things from other things, it presumably knows everything, since knowledge in and of itself is and abstraction it by default transcends, along with all other abstractions and restrictions. Its "mind," if it even has one, (being undefinable even if it could be known), is not subject to petty emotions or desires like limited beings, and thus, the fabric of being (the verse) still exists) | Omniscient Weaknesses: None (Unknowable, even if there were any) Feats: * Directly supersedes all logic, hierarchies, or macro-micro structures intended to create separations between different phenomena. Its potential is limitless, being unlimited by things like being or non-being, or by ideas and representations. * Can infect all structures, living or otherwise, with a malaise which causes them to lose their minds or likenesses thereof. * Can cause societies and even realities to implode on themselves just by a few insane individuals claiming to know this being exists. * Can reproduce itself beyond infinitely, in a way "incalculable," to entities which are entangled by a world of ideas and concepts. * Mere echoes of its presence are nearly all-powerful and can draw different presences into the entity's grasp without the main form itself needing to be active Key: Thoughtforms '| '"Active" Entity/Nameless Spirit | "Passive" Entity/Nameless Core Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Is': The command of the user is made apparent and real immediately, transcending all systems of logic and causality. *'Disaster':' '''Adds the user's own essence to any structure, overwhelming it and causing it to dissolve conceptually, joining the Nameless God Spirit in unison. *'Ripple''': Releases potent echoes of its own power into the shadow worlds between realities; these echoes can infect the minds of beings and draw them into the greater entity's fold, or act in a similar manner to the father entity, meting out judgment however it sees fit. Equipment None notable. Trivia This character is both the "ripples," AND the transcendent other at the same time. This is because the thoughtforms are in and of themselves ephemeral in the context of the main entity's "perception", though we as humans might perceive them to be eternal and unchanging structures. Image and character created and owned by Aeyu. Category:Aeyu's Pages Category:Defiant Hypothetics Category:Characters Category:Nonexistents Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Complete Arsenal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mathematics Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Madness Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0